Cousins
by FMAlchemist96
Summary: An FMA/DBZ crossover told from different POV's. T for language
1. Chapter 1

Once again, and with most likely every DBZ story I write, Satan is changed to Natas to avoid religious conflict. I OWN NOTHING.

Ed's POV

My brother Al and I walked to what looked like the mansion of all mansions. It was easily twice the size of Tucker's (that bastard…). Al and I hadn't seen our cousin in years. Like her father, she was a fighter. A damn good one let me tell you. She was about two and a half years older, but we were close to the same height. At least, we were, but I don't know, she might not have grown since we last saw her.

When we talked on the phone to arrange the visit, she wouldn't stop talking about this one guy. Gosan or something like that. She said he was tall. _Great_. Just what I need, a freak to make short cracks. I can imagine shorty Videl having to stand on a chair to kiss the guy. She says the guy's nice and that she'd been dating him for a few years. Which surprises me, because I vaguely remember Uncle Hercule saying that if she ever got a boyfriend, he'd have to be stronger than him. She was probably seeing Gosan behind her dad's back.

Al and I walked through the gates to Natas mansion greeted by a running Videl.

_Dammit, she got taller…_

"Ed! Al! It's awesome to see you guys!" Vi said, hugging Al. It was actually pretty funny seeing her try and hug Al in the huge suit of armor.

"Great to see you too, Vi!" Al said.

"I see you're as short as ever, Ed,"

"Shut up! You aren't much taller than me!"

Videl laughed and hugged me.


	2. Chapter 2

Gohan's POV

Leave it to Videl to ditch when I leave the media room to go to the kitchen. Sure, the movie we were watching sucked, but still. I was heading past the open front door, wait, open? I look outside and my heart fell. I found Videl, and she was hugging some short blond guy. He had his hair in a braid, and was wearing a red cloak over all black. This guy was totally unfamiliar. He was a total shrimp, too.

I walked to the end of the driveway. That's when I saw the huge guy in a suit of armor. Je looked really creepy. The eyehole- things glowed red.

"What the hell's going on here?" I demand.

Videl broke from the blond guy.

"Ed, this is Gohan," Videl said. Before she could continue, I cut in.

"I'm her boyfriend, and I want to know what you think you're doing hugging my girlfriend." I say coldly. Which, I might add, earned me nothing but an elbow in my ribcage.

"Damn, you ARE tall!" the blond said.

'My, my, aren't you observant?"

"Gohan!"

I sighed, getting angrier and angrier by the second.

"I still want to know what's going on!"

"You would know if you had let me finish!"

"Fine," I mumble.

"This is Edward and Alphonse Elric. They're my cousins."

"Whoa,whoa,whoa, _cousins_?"

Videl nodded and punched me in the stomach.

"_That's _ for thinking I was cheating!"

'Who said I thought that?"

Videl glared. Kami, her eyes are beautiful, but they can pierce you.

"It was obvious, Gohan,"

"Besides, Gohan," Alphonse started, "Ed has a girlfriend."

Ed's eyes widened.

"NO I DON'T!"


	3. Chapter 3

Ed' POV

Damn it, Al! He always pulls crap like this! Winry's not my girlfriend. I know she isn't, but every time I deny it, I feel like I'm lying, but I'm not.

"Her name is Winry. _And she's not my girlfriend_!" I yell, exasperated.

"Short-tempered and just plain short…" mumbled Gohan.

"What did you say, you tall freak of nature? What else are you gonna call me, a half pint bean sprout midget?" (A/N: I got that out of my FMA anime profiles book.. :)

"Maybe,"

"Gohan! What the hell's wrong with you?" Videl yelled.

I smirked in satisfaction.

"You aren't living up to Vi's description. She said you were the 'nicest, sweetest guy ever!'" I say in a high-pitched mocking voice.

"Still getting over the hug and getting used to the fact that you're cousins. Sorry, Videl." Gohan said with a huge grin plastered to his face.

'_So, this must be the famous Son grin…_' I thought.

"Can we go inside? It's pretty hot out. Plus these bags are pretty heavy," I say.

"Okay, sure Ed."

Al and I set our bags in our rooms and headed to the media room. I was loaded. There was a Wii, 360, PS3, 60 inch plasma, and too many movies to count. After I kicked Gohan's ass at Modern Warfare, the butler came in carrying a tray.

"Milk and cookies?"

Gohan grabbed the tray.

"Thanks!"

After eating cookies and avoiding the white poison, Gohan looked at me, confused.

"Aren't you gonna drink your milk?"

"You mean the white substance secreted from a cow's dirt covered udders? Not to mention the fact that it tastes like vomit." I say coolly.


	4. Chapter 4

Gohan's POV

I started getting used to Ed and Al quickly. They were really easy to be around if no short cracks were made. Ed was like a guy Videl. He was short, short-tempered, and he could kick ass. The story behind his arm and leg was not what I expected. I learned that Al didn't have a body, other than the suit of armor. I pitied them. The story of their mom was tear-jerking.

"Big storm's coming. Looks like the one from Amestris. "Ed said, looking outside.

I'd noticed he hadn't stopped texting since he arrived.

"Winry says the storm went through Resembool and tore the roof of her house off. We need to get to a shelter. It's gotten darker than it was…" he said darkly.


	5. Chapter 5

Videl's POV

Al, Ed, Gohan, and I gathered blankets, flashlights, and a bunch of other crap and took it to my basement. Leave it to Dad to be on vacation.

Ed looked around the basement.

"This is nice," Al commented.

"Thanks."

"So your dad must've really changed if he'll let you and Gohan be here alone,"

"You're kidding, right, Ed? Dad doesn't know Gohan's here!"

We erupted in laughter.

There was a huge crack of thunder. Ed screamed.

"You afraid of storms?" Gohan asked.

"No! Videl, you sicken me!"

"What did I do?" I ask.

"This!" Ed exclaimed, pointing to a 'Got Milk?' poster on the wall.


End file.
